the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Averly
Present Day campaign. ''Born to the mind of an as-of-yet named alien scientist, Angel Averly was designed to be perfect. Having abilities far surpassing that of any human, Angel serves New York City by helping civilians in distress. Dubbed 'the Silver Angel' by the Daily Bugle and numerous other magazine publications, she is working her way out of the obscurity of silence as she assists the supplemental Spiderman in his pursuits to rid the city of its ever-growing rate of violent crime. She currently lives in Astoria, Queens. Angel is a dandere character. Abilities Psychology Having a child's mind yet being born into a woman's body, Angel suffers from some unusual mental conditions due to her trying to adjust to this world and not knowing about her past. Such mental conditions include psychogenic amnesia and the fear of looking foolish, which often binds her to silence and inaction. She also suffers from a blunted affect, as emotions were undesirable to her creator. Biography Created to be the perfect replacement for humanity for non-malevolent means, a thus-far unknown alien scientist spliced several different strains of alien physiology together, creating Angel in his laboratory. Had he not already had several clones created to service him sexually, he likely would have kept this one too. Despite all of her physical attributes, the socially-inept scientist forgot to give her any of the necessary information to the planet he was sending her to, leaving Angel naked and mute as she landed on a plantation near Emporia, Virginia. Being taken in by an older, retired African-American family of two, the husband teaches Angel how to nod and shake her head, while trying to learn where she had came from using crude drawings. The woman in the house is unjustly cruel towards her, and curses at her husband behind closed doors due to all the attention that he has been giving her. Angel was able to understand their arguments sooner than she can speak, watching the colors of their auras during these exchanges. On the fifth days, the man apologizes to her as his wife throws her out. Lonely and alone, Angel walks up Highway 95 for miles tirelessly. At first, seeing cars confuses her, as chairs never moved that fast. After acclimating, she watched several cars pass her with screaming college coeds of both sexes, their auras shining irresistibly. She continues down the road several more miles, getting several offers to get a ride before she finally accepts, pantomiming a steering wheel accurately enough to get the point across. Rowdy and pulling at her clothing, it is unknown whether the three college-age men sexually assault the naïve alien or not. Letting her off at Richmond, Virginia for one reason or another, Angel goes into a grocery store, eating food off of the shelves. Clearly unable to understand much of what was going on, the officer decides not to handcuff her, taking her to a homeless shelter at a better end of town. He tells her about the Xavier Institute, but her memory of the incident was fuzzy. From there, the southerners comprised of various ethnicities teach Angel how to work, to which in later months, her supernatural abilities begin to become apparent. Move to New York After spending four months with her, they knew that 'the Virginia Barbie' wasn't a typical blonde and the soup kitchen begin amassing a fund to get her an Amtrak ticket to New York by throwing charity events. After donating what little money they made from the destitute, they give her the $96 dollars for her bus fare to New York City, most of it coming from their own wallets. She refuses, mentioning that she can see their saddened auras, using broken monosyllablistic speech. It is here that she learns the power of touch as a hug greatly illuminates the kitchen mother's aura but she still sends the younger woman off the next day. Depressed on the bus, several men try to talk to her but she says 'no' repeatedly, staving them off. Arriving in New York City, Angel does what people told her to do to get noticed... 'Use your assets'. Being told she had pretty eyes, the blonde approached every New Yorker she could find, staring into their eyes at close range, sticking her head forward at them self-consciously, violating their personal space. They often came off with insulting remarks and walked away from her, nobody stopping to question her but one. A pimp approaches her, asking her what she was doing, to which she responds 'Using. my. assets.' Offering her a chance to do just that, the pimp takes her to his strip club. Angel watches as women dance on poles to music. Not knowing how to dance, let alone to a rhythm, or even what the definition of what sexy was, her clothes stay on as people in the audience grow angry. As the pimp goes to slap her backstage, she had been aware of the dead auras of the dancers as well as his of hate. Perceiving him to be consuming the souls of these women, she folds him over backwards with a punch before leaving, to which he later died in a hospital due to cerebral edema. Knowing that method wasn't going to work, she walks out the strip club fuming silently. New Yorkers stop what they're doing on that busy night and run from the blonde who was on fire. A squad car pulls over and level handguns at her, talking on a loudspeaker before LightningStar comes to assist, getting the cops to lower their weapons while he takes her to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. Time at Xavier Institute Being so far behind developmentally, Angel was placed into Special Needs classes at the school, learning how to read, write and speak. Even among outcasts, Angel was ridiculed and scorned by the other girls on campus, it being no secret that she was in classes with young children. This grated on her nerves, as well as immature boys poking fun of her acquired southern drawal from her time in Virginia. Her 'flare up s' began occurring more and more frequently during class as she better learned the insults being cast her way, lending others at the school to begin calling her 'hothead', most notably of which was DeSean Prince. Her teacher was one of the few men who could calm her down during these times of extreme emotional stress. Even though it was against regulations, Angel and her instructor struck up a romance, in which he was able to teach her about the concept of love and human relationships. However, she wasn't able to learn this lesson fast enough and ended up kissing another mutant due to her genetic memory, and was subsequently released from the school by her jealous instructor. Modern Angel has been seen regularly in Stark Tower, observing the interactions between heroes and heroines alike in silence. Being that she still feels uncomfortable with her proficiency in English and that there is little use for conversation without a goal, she rarely speaks unless spoken to directly. Ironically, despite the base desires she has been created with, she finds it hard to extend herself to new people. Angel has worked with a myriad of well-known superheroes, including but not limited to Wolverine, Spiderman, the Avengers and Kara Zor-El, the latter of which she stopped a high school bombing alongside. Incidences Though Angel is one of the most recognizable inhabitants of the Stark business tower, she has very little time fighting crime on her own. Her list of feats thus far, are: *Battling several incantations of the Hulk, being struck by one such form, but to no effect *Trying to talk down some of the wanton/mind-controlled psychopaths that visit the tower, to no avail *Stopping a school bombing at Franklin High School alongside Supergirl *Helping Spiderman Zachary Stone neutralize an organ harvesting operation in a residential Spanish-speaking neighborhood that was being run by the Sinaloa cartel *Having traveled to Gotham City, to which she saved 46 of the 116 inhabitants from an orphanage the Joker had bombed. After that, she was attacked by Amazo and survived, despite an apartment complex being torn down from his assault. He was holding her off, rather than trying to kill her. Lore Despite her relatively few public outings, Angel has garnered attention due to her nationally-admired beauty, and demure manner. However, this is why she is reviled among hardline feminists for reinforcing negative and unrealistic standards set upon women, as well as sexually objectifying herself by the very costume that she wears. In contrast, many people have grown to love the 'Silver Angel of New York', and both puberty-stricken adolescents and citizens abound have spread something of a lore about her. She is said to 'burn with the light of purity' to some, and has been said to have the 'touch of God' due to her ability to heal, gaining her recognition in the Spanish-speaking communities as she often accompanies Zach on his patrol routes through Spanish Harlem. Fighting Style Despite all of the Silver Angel's praise and mid-level popularity, she has a side of hers that is unknown to most. If provoked into using violence, Angel will hit with enough force to knock human opponents out with one hit. That level of force will usually fracture their skull, leading to death due to a traumatic brain injury, which kills around 31% of her victims and giving irreparable brain damage to the nearly 41% of those who survive, leaving them with serious physical and mental impairments. Spiderman has tried to teach her to not hit anyone in the head and only use open hand strikes but with limited success. Medical personnel have deduced that she's the cause of death by reading about where she had been the night before in the paper. However, being that they know New York is low on inspiring tales and seeing that she's trying to do good, they write it off as a 35 mph car accident, being that the impacts are similar. Pregnancy '' ''This section is still under construction. Thanks!''' Despite her deliberate use of practicing safe sex, Angel conceived even while using Plan B birth control due to her physiology counter-adapting to the constant inundation of the chemicals found in the morning after pill, thus fulfilling the biological intent of her creator. Worried that the chemicals present in the pill would harm her child, the father had her examined at a local hospital. There were no complications. For awhile, Angel was silent about her recent pregnancy, only telling Dante and Elana about it. Though it was mentioned in casual conversation sporadically, it went unnoticed for the first four months (as Angel had always been reserved and is unable to show). While talking to another alien whom she didn't know had liked her (Sylar Prince), she almost had her ex-boyfriend murdered by this vying suitor based on a few careless words. However, this wasn't the only man who took notice of the expecting mother. Jack came back into Stark Tower with a renewed interest in Angel, tickling her without provocation and asking her out on a date, to which Dante objects. Giving into his desires, Angel reluctantly accepts his invitation, but he is unusually stoic and stand-offish towards her. A few days later, her ex-boyfriend returns in military fatigues, scarred from the emotional traumas he had witnessed overseas, leaving her little time to reflect upon her recent experiences before he left her apartment, largely just enjoying her company. Rise from Obscurity As Angel developed further into her pregnancy and her child's father was less and less involved, the situations in Angel's life became more dangerous as she was now having to act on her own for the first time, not having the assistance of back-up or the knowledge base of skilled crimefighters to rely on, taking on quite deadly enemies single-handedly and surviving. Returning to the tower to emotionally recharge, there were a few days of prolonged silence before the saboteurs Icarus and Damion retrieved sensitive information from Stark's tower before priming the explosives they had planted. Angel rescues Elana from the exploding tower, before she regroups with Todd on ground level, who had already apprehended Damion. Leaving Elana with the police, Todd and Angel tracked Icarus' electro-magnetic shielding device, following him into a subway to which he narrowly escapes. Going to a park to reflect upon her day, Icarus nearly succeeds in decapitating Angel before she put up a forcefield. Simultaneously, the other man is already out of jail, destroying the park with explosives. Backing her into a corner, Angel told the saboteurs that they already had what they needed and that she was pregnant and wouldn't report them to the police. After knowing that they couldn't get past her forcefield, the two grudgingly left. Angel began receiving invitations from Oliver Queen to his office in Gotham City. When she arrives, she is tasked with finding Catwoman alongside Danielle, Zachary and his assistant Ms. Heart, along with stopping a bank robbery being led by Firefly. Whereas she was virtually useless in finding Catwoman, she did manage to stop Firefly and save a few bankers he was firing upon. However, she accidentally kills Firefly after The Hood shoots her between the shoulder blades with an ice arrow. This triggers her 100 ton strength to compress upon him in a panic, crushing him. The two then fled from the GCPD separately, on bad terms with one another. Shield Custody ''See: Angel - Fallen At that point, Angel only fought a few low-level battles before her pregnancy. While trying to have Rose at the New York Methodist Hospital, there were mild complications, resulting in Angel getting a c-section. When she awoke, she was in handcuffs and read her rights by Commissioner James Gordon. Shortly thereafter, she was transferred to the custody of the FBI, then Shield, where she was given the option to work with Director Fury to get her powers back, or be locked away forever. Rather than become a government assassin, she stayed under arrest for 36 days before trial. When her trial came, she was rescued by several low-level heroes and removed from their immediate radar with an identity change, courtesy of Reed Richards. Having nowhere else to go, Zach moved her into his house. Angel was often forgetful of where Rose was at any time, and this situation only worsened when she became fixated on Dr. Who. Now spending the majority of her days catatonic in front of the TV, she began losing all sense of reality, even forgetting daily routines that went on around her. This caused a growing rift between her and Zach. They were nearing their breaking point when a disguised Loki came in and upset the balance of their lives, threatening Rose after trading bodies with her ex-boyfriend. Betrayal of Stark Tower During The Long Year Ahead, Loki takes Rose from her mother and threatens her with his staff. He orders Angel to go into the Stark telecommunications tower and retrieve information that will assist Loki in tracking down the Avengers. She does so by accessing Jarvis from the computer terminals, and fulfills her obligation, thus, sparing Rose and getting her back. A few days later, she gets a call from Tony. After beating around the bush, Tony asks why she had betrayed the Avengers, to which she used her daughter and their capability of fighting cosmic beings as reasons. The bond between them further weakens as she hangs up on him. Unable to keep a job due to Tony's crushing influence, Angel meets a woman at the library who recognizes her from a modeling agency that they had both worked at. Telling the woman of her plight, the woman puts in a good word for her at Wilhelmina International, Inc, to which she is soon hired. She gets an apartment in the Astoria community of Queens, where she houses both Rose and Zach after the latter loses his things due to delinquent payments. Vowing to be a better mother, Angel donated her DVDs to the Goodwill and cancelled her television package. Powers Restored One day after getting off of a week-long photoshoot, Angel came home to an empty house. Searching for clues, it was clear that Zach and Rose hadn't deliberately left, and she discovered a loaded handgun among his dirty clothes, of which some of them were coated in blood. Searching the internet for missing children and calling the Red Hearts Community Hospital in Union City returned no productive results, as his coworkers did not open up to her. Contacting Oliver Queen, she told him that he owed her and that she needed to get the nanomachines removed from her blood. He directed her to Steven Strange and told her to mention his name. Upon entering Dr. Strange's bizarre house, he honors her request after she mentions Queen's name and he teleports her to the Amazon rainforest immediately after removing her nanites. Testing her powers on the environment, Angel's fear of capybara causes her to catch fire and ignite a large fire in the Amazon that eventually destroys 22,000 acres of land. Being unfamiliar with how to teleport again, she ended up calling her FRIEND and getting a plane from South America back to New York. When she returned to her house, she teleports into Lex and a SWAT team investigating her house. Lex asks her to come down to the police station to provide questions, but it was a trap to incarcerate her for the previous murders of the people she had killed while crime fighting. Angel ended up spending 8 months behind bars and dealt with racial segregation, sexual harassment, feminine empowerment and sexism during her stay. She sided with the black population, after initially being unpopular with them for dating a black man. After Prison After 8 months, Zach was able to sway the jury through cult of personality and the media's exposure to the case, that regardless of the mandatory statutes set in place, all twelve jurors proclaimed her as innocent, setting a groundbreaking precedent that was felt around the world. Relationships Angel has been in a number of fairly well-known relationships within the Stark Telecommunications Tower, most notably with the Fallen Angel of Life and Death Neto and Spiderman, the latter of whom she shares an antagonistic alliance with. Recommended Readings Marvel Versus - The Gold Hulk: After absorbing too much gamma radiation, an alien lifeform takes the form of a golden Hulk, who becomes stronger the longer he is exposed to the sun. With tens of thousands of lives at stake in New York City, this conflict pits DeSean Prince up against his fellow teammates in the Misfit Avengers. This comic displays Angel's previously untested durability. The Silver Angel #1: After consorting a psychic at the Xavier Institute, it is revealed that her child will be a near carbon-copy of herself due to her altered dominant genes. Talking to her ex-boyfriend, she consults the demon hunter Dante and though nearly at the cost of his own life, he alters her genealogy to allow their child to resemble both parents, as well as eliminating most of the genes that would give her an unusually short gestation period. Angel - Fallen: After killing Garfield Lynns, Angel is taken into Shield custody and subsequently stripped of her powers. Now vulnerable, Angel learns more about the people she protects that she felt so distant from. Category:Self-Oriented CharactersCategory:AliensCategory:City-Level